


playing with the boys

by Leyenn



Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Anal Fingering, Collars, Consensual BDSM relationship, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Polyandry, Sleepy Sex, Somnophilia, Threesome, Threesome – F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Writing on Skin, Writing on the Body, bdsm relationship, home is where the heart is, they live happily ever after and you will pry this headcanon from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyenn/pseuds/Leyenn
Summary: After chasing sunsetsOne of life's simple joysIs playing with the boysJack can't stay awake for Sam to get home, so he leaves her a present.Prompt: somnophilia.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill
Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911157
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	playing with the boys

It's about as late as it can be without being early when Sam beams home to their apartment in Washington, appearing in the living room where someone's thought to leave a corner lamp on so that she's not suddenly in pitch darkness after the daylight-standard lighting of the _Hammond._

 __It's always a little surreal, no matter how many times she's done it now, to go from being in space to a cosy two-bed in the middle of DC with street lamps and traffic outside the window, from state of the art tech to an old TV, Jack's twenty-year-old couch and mismatched photos on the walls. And she knows which she'd choose, if she had to, every time.

After a dozen years of cohabiting as teammates, lovers, partners, in a dozen different places, she can do the night-time routine in almost silence. Quickly, too, especially not dancing around two other people, which she appreciates when all she really wants to do is crawl into bed between them both for the first time in nearly three weeks.

The bedroom door is standing open when she tiptoes in in nothing but her dog-tags. There are no lights on, but those DC streetlights give her enough light to see by. In their bed, Jack's flopped out on his stomach, face mashed into the pillow, an arm flung out low across Daniel's torso and snoring quietly. Daniel's on his back in the middle of the bed, the end of the sheet over Jack's hips tangled around his knees, naked with one hand tucked under the pillow and the other on top of Jack's. He's wearing the dark blue collar she made for him years ago, the silver padlock shining in the low light, and worn-in leather cuffs around both his wrists. The sight never fails to make her smile, make her heart skip even after all this time… but tonight, she also has to swallow back a laugh.

Scrawled messily across Daniel's chest with what looks like his own calligraphy ink, in Jack's handwriting, are the words _all yours, have fun – J._

 __Well, that's an invitation she's not going to pass up. She's tired, but she's not _that_ tired.

She'll have to be quiet, she thinks, pausing to consider the best strategy. What her plan of attack should be, given the positions they've ended up in… oh yeah, she can work with this. Just quiet, and very gentle, very slow… 

Joining them without waking them up is the easy part; they've left her a space on the near side of the bed, and easing herself down is enough to bypass even Jack's hair-trigger subconscious. Daniel shifts toward the extra weight on the mattress like he's falling into her gravity, but a soft, "shhhh," is all it takes for him to settle again. Jack's snores even get louder.

She starts with a single fingertip, trailed right down from Daniel's collar to the base of his cock, lying soft and tempting between his thighs. He doesn't even stir: she smiles, wickedly pleased. Either he's had a long day or they did a scene before he went to sleep, but he's totally unconscious. That makes things easier for her, and much more fun for everyone.

She just plays with that one finger for a while, up and down his chest, tracing his ribs and abs, not even smudging Jack's scrawl. That's probably not going to come off entirely even with soap, and the thought makes her slip the other hand between her own thighs. That's something they haven't done in years – Daniel walking around the SGC with their words all over his skin, under his uniform, things like _love_ and _ours_ written by both of them on his chest like this. She remembers a few more crude choices, too, like _sucked by Jack O'Neill_ on one ass cheek and _fucked by Sam Carter_ on the other, put there in Sharpie in Jack's hand while Daniel squirmed and laughed and put his tongue in her…

Slow. She was going to go slow.

That fingertip circling his nipple gets a tiny reaction, the barest twitch, but his breath doesn't change, still strong and even. Still, she needs to be careful; alternates strokes up and down his chest with light circles of each nipple in turn, until both are pebbled tight under her fingertip, hard and mouth-watering. He's still definitely asleep, but she can feel his heart a little faster now. It makes her smile, pleased and proud that he's relaxed enough not to even stir when she's playing like this.

It's almost a shame that most of what really gets Daniel going is intensity, hard sensation. She wonders how long it would take him to wake up if she put clamps on those tight nipples instead of just her mouth the way she wants to. If she started them completely open, tightened them slowly enough…

Jesus. She's really been missing this too much, apparently.

She runs that finger down his chest one more time, but this time she keeps it going; he's half hard, from either just her touch or maybe she's making him dream something nice, she's not sure. She hopes so. She runs that fingertip down the length of his cock, light across the slit, down the underside, only stops when she's weighing his balls against her fingertips. Janet once asked – over their third bottle of wine – which she'd choose between them, Daniel's cock or Jack's, but she really can't. Jack is slightly larger, thicker, Daniel that little bit longer; Daniel's is darker when he's full, goes so red and needy even without a ring, while Jack's balls are heavier, more sensitive and so much fun to suck on.

Twelve years, she's been lucky enough to have this, and it's still never going to be enough.

She gets that tiny twitch again when she starts focusing on Daniel's cock, with two fingers now: stroking up and down, up and down, making sure her lightest touch is at the head, trying to tease but not wake him. Alternating with those long caresses up and down his chest seems to work, and she makes sure to flick back to his nipples a little, keeping them hard and tight, ready for her tongue when she gets there. It's subtle, but she's watching him so very carefully, so she sees the point where his body relaxes into it all; the way his breathing switches but doesn't speed up, and every so often he'll unconsciously follow her touch with a tiny arch of his back or a twitch of his hips.

She gets him hard with just those two fingers, so slowly, clenching her thighs on her own hand not to touch herself at the same time. Just doing this is getting her easily wet enough for what she has planned, and she'll definitely wake him if she starts rocking and moaning. The pressure of her palm is just enough to keep her own body happy, at least for the moment – though Daniel's hard enough now that she's not going to have to wait much longer. 

Another light sweep of fingertips over the head of his cock, and they come away wet: she smiles, realises she's licking her lips. Too bad she's already got a plan for how to make him come that doesn't involve her mouth, but between him and Jack at least they're going to make a delicious mess either way.

She makes a loop with her thumb and those two teasing fingers, just tight enough, and slides it down; watches and grins at the small but definite thrust he makes against the pressure as the head of his cock pops through her fingers. She settles into that same up and down speed as if she's caressing his chest, but this time up and down his length, each time letting go completely and pushing back on, as if she's just sliding a ring on and off. Every stroke gets her that lovely little thrust, that beautifully tight, red skin between her fingers, gets him leaking just a little more. She needs to time it just right, pick just the right point, not too close but not too far – she _does_ want him awake for the last act, after all – and there, there it is, when his balls tighten and the next thrust is just a little harder. Perfect.

She sits up as smoothly as she can, not to ruin the surprise with a sharp movement that startles either of of them, and carefully settles one knee between Daniel's hip and Jack's thigh. Bites her lip even before she sinks down, knowing she's going to want to make a noise, she's not exactly quiet and she's _missed_ them, it's going to feel so good…

 _God._ It feels better than good, it's perfect, exactly what she's been looking forward to for days now. Jack may be larger but Daniel isn't small, and on top like this is her favorite way to have him – she gets to control it completely, go so slow she can feel every inch of him sliding in, so deep until there's nothing left. She can't get any closer to him than this, pressed all the way down with her hips flush to his, her own weight holding him entirely inside her body. It's beautiful and so intimate, and she can get a _really_ good orgasm without even making him move.

Or letting him, which is more often the point.

She takes just a moment to be proud of her efforts – Daniel is rock hard, on the edge of coming, buried to the hilt inside her, even giving those little unconscious thrusts, and she hasn't even woken him. 

Of course, it's always nicer to show off her accomplishments. 

The sheets are loose enough that she can hook them down with a finger, carefully sliding cotton across skin until Jack's ass is bare, right there within easy arm's reach. And since his cock is hidden from view, and she can't reach much else from this position…

She has to be delicate, just a little longer, puts one hand between her legs to where Daniel's buried inside her. One long, slow rise and fall and her fingers are wet enough that she can switch hands and finally, finally let out a soft sigh of pleasure at touching her clit. She'd get a better rhythm with her other hand, but it's occupied by Jack's ass, and that more than makes up for it: unlike Daniel, he does twitch when she hits a sensitive spot, which is why she goes straight for the home run and eases one wet finger gently into him.

He makes a half-asleep noise; she backs off, eases back in, and this time he pushes back, shifting a little more. He's almost flat on his belly and she's in up to the second knuckle, giving little thrusts in time to her other hand on her clit, when his eyes blink open.

"Hi," she murmurs, as wicked as she can possibly sound – it's not difficult – and speeds up a little more, rubbing herself harder. She's going to come, soon, she's going to clench so tight around Daniel's cock and if she's done everything right…

Jack cranes his head around, whispers a soft, "fuck," as a reply when he sees where she is. 

"That's what I'm doing," she teases, feeling a little breathless now. "Missed you guys so much," she whispers, now that he's awake. "It got lonely without you, up there, I wanted you so badly…" Everything feels hot and tight inside her, every nerve tied to her clit and the feeling of Daniel pressed deep. "Oh, yes…"

"God, you're close," Jack moans. "How close?"

She starts to rock on top of Daniel, she can't stop herself any more. "So close, really, really close." She moans it back, fingers hard and fast on her clit and in his hole. "Put your head back down," she says, suddenly commanding, and Jack groans and just does it, head down and ass lifting up, needy and willing. "I didn't," she starts, a little apologetic, but he just swears into the pillow.

"Don't fucking care." He's pushing back as much as she's rocking down, now. "Missed you," he groans, sounding desperate. "Missed you so much, Sam, come on, I want – _ah,_ yeah," as she gets the second finger in, both all the way in at once. "Ah god, you gonna come?" 

"Yeah," she gasps out, grinding desperately now, and that's when Daniel stirs, his eyes blinking open to fix on her – instantly wide, instantly aroused and helpless, shocked and moaning right as she tips over the edge and goes tight around his cock, fucks herself down onto him and onto her own fingers on her clit.

Daniel whines in his throat, a rough amazed sound, still barely even awake. "Oh god, oh my god – _Sam?!_ " 

"Come for me," she says, as a hello, grinding her hips and clenching as tight as she can. "Come on, Daniel, come for me, come with me, you're right there, you're ready, _come_ ," and he does, with a helpless cry, suddenly gone from still to wild beneath her. He bucks his hips, hard, over and over, groaning and spilling inside her, and the whole time she's fucking Jack's ass with her fingers and he's moaning, head down and turned to watch them both come apart.

"Oh my god," Daniel's saying, with every breath, still shaking as she pulls out of Jack and collapses onto his chest. "Oh my god, _oh_ , my god…"

" _Sam,_ " Jack growls, dangerous and desperate, but she's already reaching – he's hard and leaking against the sheets, hot and perfect in her hand. "Ah, _ah god,_ yeah, yeah, _fuck,_ " as Daniel works a hand under and joins in, makes a fist for him to fuck into as she rubs up and down his shaft, hard and fast. It takes less than a minute for him to come exactly like that, rutting against the bed and their hands, wet and sticky all over her fingers. 

"My _god_ ," Daniel says, again. She giggles and gets her mouth around his nipple, sucking until he shivers under her, the hand not still loosely around Jack's cock drifting to her back. 

"We haven't done that in a while," Jack says, sounding as pleased and boneless as she feels.

"It was your idea," she reminds him, and traces the words on Daniel's chest with a fingernail. He shivers again, and it's delightful. "All mine," she murmurs, looks up at him mischievously. "And you were just right there," she kisses his chest, tastes sweat and skin, inhales a long deep breath of him and nuzzles down. "Mmm, how was I supposed to resist?"

"I'm glad you didn't." She feels his hand in her hair, gathering it gently to one side off her face. "I thought I was dreaming," he murmurs, softer. "But you're here."

"Mm-hmm." She feels around a little with her foot, manages to find the edge of the sheet to drag it up around them. "Staying right here." Daniel likes being slept on, and she's comfortable, though she does laugh when Jack drags the towel from the footboard and throws it down over his fairly impressive wet spot.

"I'll do laundry tomorrow," she promises, and licks her fingers rather than trying to wipe them. Jack tastes the same as always, thick and salty and good. Daniel offers his hand, too, and she's not going to say no to sucking Jack's come off Daniel's fingers, not for anything in the galaxy.

"We married a vixen," Jack mutters sleepily, kissing Daniel's shoulder. Daniel's laugh rumbles under her cheek.

"That's why we married her, remember?"

"Speak for yourself, I did it for the cool spaceship," Jack retorts, snorts a laugh when she smacks him lightly for it. He catches her hand, kisses her palm. "Welcome home," he murmurs, and she smiles. This week it's a cosy two-bed in DC; at the weekend it'll be a log cabin in Minnesota; by Monday it'll be a suburban house in Colorado Springs. Sometimes it's a concrete room twenty-five levels below the mountain with a bed that's never big enough, or the captain's quarters of a cool spaceship – or even, occasionally, still, a USAF-issue field tent on an alien world. But so long as she has this and she's with them, it's always home, and she'll come back to it every time.

  


* * *

  


**Author's Note:**

> Title from _Playing with the Boys_ from Top Gun. You can't tell me that's not Sam's anthem.


End file.
